Traces of a person who never existed
by Saiha Killeon Schiffer
Summary: We're happy. We both love each other. Living a happy couple life. So why? Why is this happening?
1. First Chapter

It's been two months since I saw Tetsuya...  
I wish my work will be over...  
Damn, I missed him so much.

I am Kagami Taiga, 26 years old, working as a company CEO and been married to my one and only Kuroko Tetsuya.  
Things about us started as a light and shadow partnership in basketball.  
But I develop feelings for him and decided to confess. At first I thought that he will be disgusted.  
And how happy I am when he return my feelings and said he share the same way.

Many years after that, my father decided to sent me back to America because he will be teaching me how to handle our business since I'm his only son.  
I left my Tetsuya alone and promise him that I'll be back soon after I'm done with all the work.  
Even if we're miles away from each other, I still call him frequently and and I'll be able to see his beautiful face through skype.

One month after the tiring project for this year, I finally got the time for my vacation, I can finally see my wifey. Not wanting to waste any time, I packed up all my belongins and buy a first class ticket back to Japan.

My back hurts for sitting long enough to grow moss in my butt.  
After I heard the flight attendant that we were landing, I can smell the air of Japan. The country where my love and I met.  
Soon after I get out of the plane, I waved my hands to call for taxi.

"122 Hakujo Street." I blurted out to the driver.  
"Right away sir" the driver replied.

The driver take annoying turns which I do not know where,_ Am I gone long enough to not recognize the street turns in our house?_ I said to myself not wanting to ask the driver who was singing at that time. Very annoying by the way.  
He pulled over to a vacant lot which in front of our house. I hand him the bill and got out of the car to avoid ear-wrecking singing habit of the bastard driver.

Our house is dark, seems no one's around. I tried to contact Tetsuya but he is not answering.  
I entered the house and thankfully I remember where he was putting the spare key of the back door.  
Dark and dust filling the whole area. Furniture's covered with dust, like no one ever living in the house. He was aware the his Tetsuya is very strict into cleaning and orderly of their house, often scolding him not to eat at the sofa, bed or wherever other than the kitchen.

"Tetsuya I'm home!" I started yelling his name while looking for my pale lover all over the house. Our bedroom, storage area where he keep all his old books, at the mini-library, at the bathroom but no traces of him. I tried to look at the closet to know if he ever go on a business trip or whatever.

My mind start to panic. All his belongings are gone. I look at the kitchen even his utensils. It's like he never existed.  
I dialled Aomine's number to ask him if he knows where the hell Kuroko is.

"Fuck - what is it?" Aomine said lazily.  
"Ahomine, do you know where Kuroko is?"  
I can feel the person on the other line becomes silent and unable to talk like he was thinking of something, I don't really know.

"Hey! what the hell! Aomine talk to me" I became frantic. Trying myself not to panic as my heart beating like hell it would jump to my chest.

"I dont know, you're his lover so why are you asking me where Tetsu is?"

"Please tell me." I let out my sobs enough to be heard on the other line "Kagami, I really don't know where Tetsu is. The last time I saw him was last month when we join a street basketball."

"I know that! He told me that... but after... he never contacted me."

"I'm sorry, I can't help you now but I'll be looking it over at the headquarters."

"T-Thank you... Please help me."

"I will..."

All I did the whole night was to cry and feel the longing for my powder blue haired lover. I don't know what happen. I'm still clueless. Is it that time when he last call me but I didn't have the time to pick it up because I was too busy?

Yeah... that was the last time I got a call from him. After that, he never contacted me again.

The guilt I feel for not answering that call is eating me to the point of breaking down.

Did he leave me? Did he cheated on me? But I doubt he will do that. He is the most honest person I've ever known.

So why?

Why?


	2. Last Chapter

Day after day

I keep on looking for my lover, asking anybody even all the generation of miracles. They quite hesitant before answering my questions but they end up saying the same thing, _'We didn't have any contact to him after we played street basketball'_.

I know, I feel it… they know something: Kise's obvious lies and Midorima's straight forward answers but still I can sense that they are all lying to me.

Wait…

Should I call Tetsuya's parents? Maybe they know where I can find him. I hope I truly fucking hope they know where the hell my husband is.

I immediately reserve tickets and fly over to Kyoto where Tetsuya's parents live.

It was a nice place, after all this was the hometown of my beloved. Oka-san and Oto-san give me a warm welcome. Finally, I take the opportunity to ask my husband's whereabouts.

"He's missing?" Oka-san is shocked when she heard the news from me.

"What happened" it followed by Oto-san seems worried and no clue of what happen.

"I don't know… he's gone when I get back from the states. I thought he went back here so I decide to check if he's here" I answered them.

* * *

It's been a month. I look every place possible, ask every people I know. My heart, my heart started to break and fall apart. Every night without fail, I cry, shed my tears to the last. Why does he have to leave me? Is my love not enough?

or

I fail as a lover?

Fail as a lover? I lost him… because I 'm too busy and didn't have time for him? Why did I do that?

Yes… I fail…

* * *

A knock on my door alarm my whole body and faster than lighting I open the door hoping it was Tetsuya.

But no.

The last person I want to see. Akashi Seijuuro, Tetsuya's ex-captain and ex-lover.

"What are you doing here" I nearly slammed the door at him.

"I have something to tell you" he replied.

"I don't have time especially to you"

"Taiga!" his voice… did he just shouted my name?

"Kagami Taiga listen to me. The Kuroko Tetsuya you know is not true."

Did my ears heard it right? "What the fuck you saying you bastard?"

"Listen to me first. You've been diagnose with schizophrenia. You we're once called Generation of Miracles but after you took medication, you did not participate in our last championship game. It came to our knowing that you enrolled at Seirin so that we came to check you but…"

What the fuck. What the fuck. What the fuck?!

"…but we heard you talking to no one and as if you saying the name of your current partner, shadow, was Kuroko Tetsuya. We decided to ask your doctor but he said to us we must go with the flow on whatever you're imagining just to be sure you're not gonna completely lose your mind. It seems the Kuroko Tetsuya you saying is the one who teams up with us back in middle school."

"Liar! How can you say all of that!? What about the Skype huh? Can you explain that? I communicated him there couple of times! His parents! I talked to his parents a month ago"

"I know… you create a false account… I know Taiga. His parents, I check your flight record and it tells that you went to Kyoto but the house you mention is one of your family's rest house. This house, you bought it and all the utensils are exclusively for you only. The Kuroko Tetsuya's things are only product of your imagination. There was no Kuroko Tetsuya."

"FUCK YOU!" My body move and the only thing I get from the kitchen was a kitchen knife. I point it at him but before I stab him, I feel a sting from my neck and my vision start to blur.

* * *

Voices.

I heard a lot of voices.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven.

Seven different voices.

Dad, is that dad's voice?

I try open my eyes. My neck still hurts. I try to focus on hearing the voices and somewhat it became clearer and clearer. People talking. Conversation.

"No improvement? Became worst? What do you mean?" Dad's voice seems to be a little angry and worried.

"Akachin, I'm worried about Taichin"

"Don't worry Atsushi, he will be fine. But he can't accept the truth and I can't believe we are coping up to him for ten years."

"Tsk.. Taiga hang in there I know you're strong."

"Yeah, I almost believe in that Kuroko Tetsuya. I hope he really is true but it's impossible. Kagacchi be strong *sniff*"

"Be strong Bakagami. I really feel bad about lying to him for such long time Akashi"

After hearing that…

I shut my eyes.

* * *

"I doubt that he will recover."

"What do you mean Doctor? Tell me—"

"You son is living in his imagination of a person he's been calling Kuroko Tetsuya right?"

"Y-Yes."

"But when he started to heal and drag himself to the real world, that Tetsuya he knew disappears that's what the cause of problems now."

"Can you please just tell me what is happening to my son?"

The doctor slides the curtain revealing Kagami Taiga sitting in front of the window. He walk towards his son and what shake up his spines and give a shivering cold to his body is Taiga's eyes. It felt empty, like nothing…. yet smiling.

The last sentence the doctor told his father ended all the questions.

'_He's gone. He's not in this world anymore.'_


End file.
